Les enquêtes se suivent et ne se ressemblent pas
by Ysa
Summary: bon Yaoi, j'ai remarqué qu'il y en avaitr presque pas voir pas du tout . HeijiShinichi. Je déconseille aux homophobes de venir et aux fan du HeijiKazuha et Shinichiran aussi .


**Les enquètes se suivent et ne se ressemblent pas .**

**Auteur :Ysa (Ysachan)**

**Adresse : : Détective Conan **

**Genre :yaoi. Romance.**

**Couple : Mystère !!**

**Disclaimer : personnages de Détective Conan**

**: déplacement temporel**

**présentation de l'histoire : Shinichi vient de résoudre un meurtre, mais tout ne se passe pas comme prévu.**

- ….donc, celui qui a tué votre fiancée, monsieur Tareka, c'est lui Jun Kusano !

Shinichi, jeune détective de 16 ans, 1 m 70, les cheveux bruns en bataille, finit sa prestation en pointant du doigt le dénommé Jun Kusano, mécanicien de son état. Rui Tareka, jeune cadre de 22 ans se retourna vers le meurtrier en tortillant ses longs cheveux bruns.

- Pourquoi …. ?demanda t il d'une voix qui semblait brisée.

Accoudé à la balustrade du navire de croisière, Heiji regarda d'un air conciliant le brun aux cheveux longs qui semblait au bord des larmes, son regard dévia ensuite sur la figure de son ami, celle-ci était froide sans aucune compassion.

- Monsieur Tareka…. », commença le détective de Tokyo, mais il fut coupé par Hattori.

- Laisse le tranquille ! »,murmura Heiji en posant une main amicale sur l'épaule de Rui.

- HEIJI, ECARTE TOI !! », cria Shinichi aussitôt.

Mais le temps qu'Heiji comprenne l'ordre et le fasse, un couteau était déjà contre sa jugulaire, et celui qui le tenait n'était autre que Tareka.

- Pourquoi as tu compris que c'était Jun ?

Questionna le brun dont les yeux étaient remplis de larmes.

- Lâche le ! » cria Shinichi en courant vers son amoureux sans penser aux conséquences.

Jun en profita pour braquer son flingue sur sa tempe et lui ordonner de ne pas bouger.

- Que tout le monde se regroupe dans la salle principale ou il y aura deux morts de plus. »

Hurla Jun dont les cheveux blonds laissaient découvrir deux yeux bleus magnifiques et effrayants.

- Rui, murmura t il ensuite, alors que tous les passagers fuyait vers la plus grande salle du navire, aide moi à les mettre dans la salle des commandes .

Le brun acquiesça et appuya plus fort sur son arme blanche pour indiquer à Heiji que c'était lui le patron, c'est alors que Ran Mouri et Kazuha se mirent à crier .

- Laissez les tranquilles !

Le blond se tourna vers elles, entrainant avec lui Shinichi qui avait toujours le pistolet sur la tempe.

- Disparaissez ou je lui fait exploser la tête !

Les deux filles s'executèrent de peur qu'il n'arrive malheur à leurs amoureux .

Arrivés dans la salle, les deux adultes menottèrent les adolescents de chaque coté d'une grille, en face l'un de l'autre. Puis le mécano commença à dévier la direction du bateau vers une petite île, afin d'y débarquer les voyageurs indésirables, en branchant le pilote automatique .

Rui s'était assit, dos au mur, pas loin des garçons et tremblait, la tête dans les mains sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

- Rui, est ce que ça va ?

Le blond s'accroupit devant son ami, ne sachant que faire pour stopper sa crise de tremblements. Le brun en profita pour glisser ses mains derrière la nuque de Jun et l'attirer vers lui en se blottissant contre son épaule.

- J'ai peur, mon amour, si peur.

- Ne t'inquiète pas je suis là, avec toi !

- Il faut….qu'on parte loin d'ici….

N'y tenant plus le meurtrier embrassa avec ferveur les lèvres de l'homme qui se trouvait à ses cotés en cette période si difficile.

Plus loin, les deux adolescents regardèrent leurs kidnappeurs s'embrasser.

Heiji ouvrit de grands yeux, alors comme ça ils étaient homo ? Jamais il n'aurait imaginé ça. Il détourna la tête vers Shinichi pour savoir si lui aussi était étonné par cette découverte, mais l'air tranquille de son ami lui fit comprendre la réponse.

- Tu le savais, n'est ce pas ?

- En effet, je les avais surpris en train de faire des galipettes dans la salle des sauveteurs.

Hattori rougit en imaginant Shinichi et lui faisant ce genre de chose dans une salle publique .

- A quoi tu penses ?

Demanda Shinichi suspicieux, le petit air satisfait qu'abordait son ami en le déshabillant du regard ne le rassurait pas du tout.

- Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? » répondit Heiji en se rapprochant dangereusement de la grille qui les séparait. « Le Grand Détective de Tokyo, l'Illustre Shinichi ne veut pas essayer de deviner ? »

- Je sais pas, donne moi une piste.

Heiji passa doucement la main entre les barreaux et caressa d'une manière sensuelle les lèvres de son vis-à-vis.

- Nous deux, sur un lit ou plutôt un bureau, complètement….nus.

- Ah, je vois de quelle piste tu parles, tu parles de celle qui conduit à ton lit ?

- Quel bon détective, je savais que tu deviendrais aussi doué que moi, après que je t'ai initié dans cette voie.

Ses lèvres se refermèrent sur celles de son amour et il laissa sa langue se promener à loisir dans la bouche de Shinichi, caressant l'intérieur des joues, le dessous de la langue, pendant que ses mains, retenues par les menottes, essayaient tant bien que mal d'exciter le corps de son camarade qui tentait de se rapprocher le plus de la grille.

- Et les amoureux ! C'est pas le moment de vous peloter, on débarque !

Jun démenotta Shinichi alors que celui ci cria le nom d'Heiji, le blond finit par sortir le détective et le jeta sur le pont en le pointant de son revolver, il cria dans le microphone afin que tout le monde remonte sur le pont.

- L'équipage vous souhaite un bon voyage et vous ordonne de descendre de ce navire ! expliqua ironiquement Jun aux passagers qui s'empressèrent d'obeir , ils n'étaient qu'une dizaine et ce fut vite fini.

- Toi aussi !

Cria t il à Shinichi, avant de lui montrer la porte de la cabine et d'ensuite passer son pouce sous sa gorge, le brun aurait voulu se jeter sur lui et lui arracher les yeux.

- T'inquiètes je le soignerais comme si c'était le mien !

Hurla le blond alors que le navire s'éloignait de l'île.

Shinichi se laissa tomber sur le sable et sortit sa montre heureusement qu'il l'avait conservé car grâce aux nouveaux attributs que le professeur Agasa avait ajouté, il allait pouvoir sauver celui qu'il aimait . Ran se précipita sur lui des qu'elle le vit et le serra très fort dans ses bras, elle aurait bien aimé l'embrasser mais Shinichi n'était d'humeur à faire semblant d'aimer ça . Cela faisait bientôt quatre mois que l'organisation des hommes en noir avait été démantelé et qu'il avait retrouvé sa vraie taille et son identité. Au bout de quelques jours dans sa peau normale , il avait fini par comprendre que ses sentiments pour Ran s'étaient estompés au profit de ses sentiments pour Heiji, Heiji, il était si loin maintenant que le bateau n'était plus qu'un point blanc dans l'horizon .

- Vous pouvez me lâcher maintenant !

- Ta gueule, on ne t'a rien demandé !

Le bateau accosta tranquillement, et Jun regarda avec attention le port, il ne semblait pas avoir de flic dans le coin, il revint vers le jeune détective de Osaka.

- Pour toi c'est le terminus !

- Jun ! Tu vas pas le tuer lui aussi !

Il se tourna vers Rui tremblant, cherchant à le rassurer d'un sourire.

- Mais nan, ne t'inquiète pas et descends sur le quai pour m'attendre.

Une fois le brun disparu, Jun enfourna un morceau de tissu dans la bouche d'Heiji et le baillonna, une fois qu'il se soit assuré qu'il ne pouvait pas parler, il l'emmena dans la cale.

- Personne ne te cherchera, ici ! Mon pauvre vieux, tu vas crever !

Il éclata de rire et lui dit avant de repartir.

- Dis bonjour de ma part à ta pédale de détective quand tu seras en enfers !

Heiji aurait voulu lui répliquer que Shinichi n'était pas une pédale mais son bâillon l'en empêchait.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

12 heures plus tard

- HEIJI ! HEIJI, REPONDS MOI !

Le brun ouvrit péniblement les yeux ça faisait la troisième fois qu'il rêvait que Shinichi allait le secourir, ça commençait à bien faire. Pourtant quand il sentit à la place du bâillon deux lèvres humides et impatientes il ne put que se rendre à l'évidence. C'était bien le détective de Tokyo qui était en train de l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

- M'embrasse pas comme ça si tu veux que je puisse respirer….

- Oh ! Heiji ! Heiji ! Heiji ! Heiji ! J'ai eu tellement peur !

- Arrête ! Tu m'étouffes !

Mais Shinichi n'était pas du tout d'accord pour le lâcher . Son cœur battait à la chamade. Il avait battu si fort quand il l'avait aperçu attaché, bâillonné. Si fort qu'il avait cru que son cœur sortait de sa poitrine.

- Shini-san….y a des gens qui arrivent !!!

A regret, le grand détective s'écarta de son amour, juste au moment où le commissaire Maigret et ses hommes entraient dans la cale.

- Monsieur Hattori ? Comment allez-vous ? Vous nous avez causé beaucoup de peurs.

Heiji ne répondit rien, comme si c'était de sa faute s'il s'était fait enlever et s'appuyant sur Kudo se releva en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Son ami avait glissé un bras derrière son dos et l'obligeait à se coller à lui.

- Arrête de m'agripper comme ça !

- C'est hors de question, si tu savais comme c'est apaisant de te serrer contre moi.

Les deux adolescents chuchotaient tout cela en sortant du bateau et en se dirigeant vers une voiture de police sous le regard attentif du commissaire.

- Au fait, où sont Jun Kusano et Rui Takera ?

- Ils dormiront en prison, monsieur Hattori.

Heiji ne chercha pas à en savoir plus, après tout il s'en fichait un peu.

- Et elles sont où Ran et Kazuha ? »demanda t il a son amant .

- Je me suis débarrassé d'elles, t'inquiètes.

Ils rentrèrent chez Shinichi directement, celui-ci n'avait pas lâché Heiji, il avait tellement eu peur pour lui.

- Shini-san tu peux me lâcher, tu sais.

- C'est hors de question, tiens je t'ai trouvé un yakuta, tu vas le mettre pendant que je prépare le dîner.

Le détective d'Osaka resta quelques secondes les bras ballants, Shinichi devait vraiment s'inquiéter pour faire le dîner, d'habitude c'était toujours lui qui le faisait car Shinichi n'aimait pas faire la cuisine. Il enfila son yakuta et rejoins le brun dans la cuisine. Shinichi était en train de hacher menu des carottes et du poisson, Heiji en profita pour se coller contre son amant et nicher son visage dans le cou du détective.

- T'as eu si peur que ça ?

Shinichi tourna la tête pour l'embrasser dans le cou et murmura : « Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas écarté comme je te l'avais dit ?

- Pas eu l'temps ! », grogna Heiji en s'asseyant par terre dos à la cuisinière, agacé que son amant lui reproche son étourderie.

- Mouais…., je me demande quand même comment un kendoka comme toi n'as pas pu réagir assez vite.

- Tu veux faire abstinence, ce soir ? », questionna le détective d'Osaka .

- Hum, hein ? Mais nan , pas du tout pourquoi tu dis ça ? ça fait au moins trois jours qu'on a rien fait !!

- Alors arrête tes remontrances tout de suite, sinon ce soir, ceinture !

- Quoi ? Tu me menaces ?!

- Oui et j'ai un système tout aussi efficace pour te faire taire.

En disant cela Heiji écarta les pans du yakuta de Shinichi et se mit en devoir le sucer avec dévotion et précision. Au-dessus de lui, le grand détective de Tokyo se mit à trembler, ses jambes n'allaient bientôt plus pouvoir le porter.

- Heiji, j't'en prie prends moi sur le futon ….

Pas question, tu m'ennuis avec tes remarques alors tu peux supplier autant que tu veux, se sera « non ».

- Heiji, je….je m'excuse….s'il te plaît…ça fait mal….

Boom, ce fut le seul bruit qu'entendit Heiji quand son amant tomba par terre sur les fesses, les jambes encore toutes tremblotantes.

- Hummm en effet t'aurais bien besoin de baiser un coup….ou deux .

- Heiji, j't'en supplie , le futon….

Le dit Heiji se leva laissant un Shinichi pantelant, qui se demandait bien ce qu'il avait pu faire pour ne même pas mériter une petite sauterie « dont il avait bien besoin ». Après la peur qu'il avait eu de perdre son amour, il voulait le sentir s'enfoncer en lui, il voulait le sentir en lui, sur lui, qu'il l'imprègne de son odeur , qu'il l'aime encore une nuit, qu'il lui donne du plaisir comme il savait si bien le faire .

Heiji revient bientôt avec un futon sous le bras devant les yeux grands comme des soucoupes de son amant.

- Bin quoi ? Tu voulais pas le faire sur un futon ?

Tout ce que Shinichi trouva à faire c'est de tendre les bras vers le brun pour monter sur le futon .

Une belle nuit en perspective les attendait et pas besoin d'être détective pour le deviner.

Owari ( peut etre suite si j'ai des reviews ( non ce n'est pas du chantage))


End file.
